


Cold Comfort

by hjea



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, cold nights, very necessary snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjea/pseuds/hjea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Richard near, Kahlan is always reminding herself that they are something that can never be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 02/21/09.

“Kahlan?”

She could hear his concern, even through the sleep-rounded edges of his voice, but, back to him, she only curled into a tighter ball and tried to stop her shivering. 

“That’s it, I’m going to build the fire up.” 

“Richard, no!” She turned, and gasped as the night air knifed itself through her loosened blankets. “We’re too near the village, and on a clear night like this they’ll see a fire for sure. Zedd said to keep a low profile.” 

Across the dim glow of the embers, she saw his face crease in worry. “Then you should at least have my blanket.” 

“And have you freeze because of it?” Kahlan’s teeth clicked together ferociously as she tried to tuck her bedroll back in place. “I’ll be fine—I’ve been outside in much worse.” 

Richard sighed, and then his long, lean frame stretched upwards so that she lost sight of it in the trees’ shadows. In a moment he appeared behind her, his own blanket tucked under his arm as he began to pluck at hers. 

“Wha-“ She swallowed. “What are you doing?” 

“Body heat, best for both of us in temperatures like this.” And his hand rested gently on her shoulder. 

She drew her blanket closer. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Kahlan.” His tone was gentle, but wheedling, and deceptively innocent in its tiredness. “Even if I would, I’m too exhausted to try anything. All I want to do is sleep.” His voice was like a finger resting against her lips. “And I can’t do that while you lie here freezing.” 

“All right.” She barely whispered it, but in an instant he had made a cocoon of their blankets and had curled himself around her back. Kahlan held herself stiffly; afraid of too many things she didn’t know the answers to, but the heat pouring off his body was like a balm to sore, frozen muscles, and too soon she felt herself reeled in; relaxing against the warm bulk of him. She could tell he was already half asleep, but his arm still travelled slowly across the narrow space between them and curled around her waist. Drowsily, he pulled her even closer, nose buried sweetly in her hair, and she fell asleep trying to remind herself that this was something that could never be. 

***  
When Kahlan woke in the early light of the morning, his hand lay nestled between her breasts. She closed her eyes, and felt her heart begin to beat beneath his fingertips.   



End file.
